


Sunday

by sidnihoudini



Series: Fork and Knife [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Football, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnihoudini/pseuds/sidnihoudini
Summary: New York is always alive, and as Chris drives down the parkway, he feels that familiar kick in his gut. It’s in the silver and grey skyline ahead, and between the lines of trees on either side of the road. They’re all a part of the path that lead back to one person.Chris never really knew Manhattan before he met Seb. He’d visited New York for a trip in senior year, and he’d taken his fair share of business meetings in various high rises, but it was always just that - in and out. Seb was the one who showed Chris the softer side; the warmth and comfort that followed carving out your own little piece of home.Now these streets and Seb are thoroughly intertwined, and, as a result, Chris finds himself grinning stupidly as he sits in traffic, waiting for the light to change.





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Damn guys, this officially brings Fork and Knife to 100,000 words. Fucking gross!!!
> 
> This is a good time to say:
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left me a comment or a kudos here on Ao3, or reblogged or liked anything Fork and Knife on tumblr. I don’t reply to every comment because I am satan, but I just wanted you to know I DO read every single one and deeply appreciate them.
> 
> I'm going to be taking a short break from Fork and Knife to knock out an AU, but I'll still be answering questions and shit over on [tumblr](http://sidnihoudini.tumblr.com), so come hit me up any old time. Fork and Knife will absolutely be back in time for the fall/Halloween season.
> 
> For timeline purposes this story takes place yesterday, September 11th, but I didn't really want to title it 9/11 for obvious reasons. Enjoy!

It’s just after 5:30 when Chris heads out.

He’s already made this trip a handful of times over the last year, but the buzz of knowing what’s to come never goes away. It’s an electric, palatable anticipation - and it has nothing to do with sex. This is the feeling of impending satisfaction, and the final stretch before he gets what he wants.

And, if that feeling has a beginning and an end, it starts with Chris getting into his car.

He swung by his mom’s last night to drop the dog off, and accept a belated birthday gift on Seb’s behalf. You know, normal relationship stuff when you live out of three major cities full-time, and can be found working just about anywhere else in the world at any given opportunity.

Dropping into the driver’s seat, Chris dumps his overnight bag in the passenger footwell, and jams his phone into the cup holder between the seats. As he starts his car, he blinks sleepily at the clock beneath the dash, and decides that he’ll text Seb when he gets to the halfway point between Boston and Manhattan.

It probably won’t matter that much, anyway - Seb’ll still be on Dublin time when Chris rolls in, and likely rocking a sweet round of jet lag.

Chris is on the road five minutes later, content in the early morning quiet of the city. It’s still dark - a swift reminder that summer is practically over - and it’ll probably stay that way until he’s a good hour down the I-90.

It’ll take three and a half, maybe four, hours to get into Manhattan, and the drive’ll be worth every minute.

~

He listens to The Pixies the whole way down, with the exception of two Ariana Grande songs, which he sings in secret.

By the time he’s driving over the Henry Hudson bridge, the sun is out and the day is in full swing.

New York is always _alive_ , and as Chris drives down the parkway, he feels that familiar kick in his gut. It’s in the silver and grey skyline ahead, and between the lines of trees on either side of the road. They’re all a part of the path that lead back to one person.

Chris never really knew Manhattan before he met Seb. He’d visited New York for a trip in senior year, and he’d taken his fair share of business meetings in various high rises, but it was always just that - in and out. Seb was the one who showed Chris the softer side; the warmth and comfort that followed carving out your own little piece of home.

Now these streets and Seb are thoroughly intertwined, and, as a result, Chris finds himself grinning stupidly as he sits in traffic, waiting for the light to change.

~

Fifteen minutes later, Chris pulls into the private parking lot beneath Seb’s building.

It’s probably too early in the day for any of Seb’s fans to be ~coincidentally hanging around out front, but that’s too easy of a risk to take. If Chris wanted to get clocked coming into New York, he would’ve flown out of Logan with a big sign on his back that read _Look at me, I’m going to meet up with my secret gay boyfriend._

He parks his car in the spot Seb never uses, snags his bag and the present off the floor, and hits his car alarm on the way to the elevator bank.

On his way up to Seb’s floor, he checks his phone: 9:34 AM, right on time.

Yawning, Chris shuffles his way down the corridor, and uses his key to unlock Seb’s front door. Sometimes he misses the brownstone Seb left behind in Midtown, but this building is a hell of a lot more secure under the current circumstances. Chris also likes the idea of having at least a couple floors between Seb and his adoring - intense - public.

One day Chris will convince him to hide out in Mass for several weeks in a row; however, so far, that hasn’t been an argument he’s been able to win.

He lets himself in as quietly as he can, edging past the two gigantic pieces of luggage Seb left directly inside the door. All of the lights are off, and the curtains are drawn, which leaves Chris no choice but to fumble around in the dark as he sets his shit down and toes off his sneakers.

After tripping over an Amazon box, Chris grimaces into the shadows - way to be quiet, self - and starts towards the bedroom.

Halfway there, he makes the executive decision to detour into the bathroom off the front hall first. All his things are in the bedroom bathroom, but he doesn’t want to disturb Seb more than necessary, especially after his impromptu performance stumbling down the hall.

Post-pee, Chris washes his hands and kicks off his jeans. He’s yawning again, and scratching his chest through his shirt, when he hears Seb calling from the bedroom.

“Is that you?” he asks, voice sleepy, confused as hell.

Chris immediately makes a face at himself - good job keeping your entrance low key, pal - and replies, “Yeah, sorry - I was trying to be quiet.”

“Hey,” Seb yawns, as Chris appears in the doorway of their bedroom.

And damn, there’s that voice he missed so much. Skype doesn’t do it justice.

The rest of Seb - equally missed - is somewhere in this bed, too. Chris sees an ankle and the corresponding foot, but not much else. Mostly he just stands there, trying to play it cool as he turns back into a real life human instead of the empty garbage can he’s been for the last month.

“How was your flight?” Chris asks, tugging his shirt up over his head before climbing in.

It’s still a little dark to make much out, but Chris can see Seb against the white sheets just fine. His eyes are still closed, but his eyebrows are raised, like he’s trying to convince himself he’s awake. The five o’clock shadow is also out in full effect - something Chris is absolutely not mad about coming home to.

“Hmm?” Seb replies, eyes opening just a fraction as Chris shuffles over and immediately wraps Seb up in his arms.

Chris noses his way into the crook of Seb’s neck, and murmurs, “Nevermind, go to sleep.”

Letting out a grumpy yet agreeable noise, Seb brings one hand up, and rests it against the back of Chris’s head. He’s already drifting off again, but he crooks his fingers a little, scratching lightly at Chris’s scalp, before his hand relaxes and he lets his palm slide down to rest against the nape of Chris’s neck instead.

The comfort of being home - with Seb - hits Chris like a xanax. He relaxes into the familiar warmth, the bulk of Seb’s body and the smell of yesterday’s cologne, and closes his eyes.

~

He doesn’t remember drifting off, but when Chris wakes up again, Seb is snoring.

Yawning, Chris makes a sleepy noise and stretches, then pulls the blankets up over his shoulders. He knows he should wake up - he’s got shit to do this week, and he’s not even the one with jet lag - but it’s difficult. All his body wants is to slide back under the comfortable weight of sleep, especially with how dark and warm their bedroom is.

“Mmm,” Chris manages to no one in particular, dragging his eyes open.

Seb’s all twisted up on his side, facing away from Chris - which is actually just fine - because from here, Chris gets to check out about ten miles of tanned, bare back, every inch of it looking warm and familiar. Damn, dick pics and Facetime are just fine, but nothing beats the real deal.

Speaking of, Chris lets his gaze trail down Seb’s spine to his ass, barely contained in his CKs.

Those fucking underwear. Satan’s gift to man, honestly.

Chris reaches out and wraps one arm around Seb’s waist. For the first time in like, two years, he’s clocking in a bit heavier than Seb currently is, and that makes it really easy to move him across the sheets. Once Chris’s knees are butted up to the backs of Seb’s thighs, he snugs his face into the nape of Seb’s neck, closes his eyes, and presses a kiss to the warm skin there.

“You’re tickling me,” Seb grumbles, reaching back to push Chris away by the forehead.

Laughing, Chris waits until Seb takes his hand back, and then adjusts his own position so his eyelashes aren’t in direct contact with Seb’s skin.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, leaving the ‘not sorry’ unsaid. After yawning into Seb’s back again, he asks, “Are you still asleep?”

Seb makes a noncommittal noise, and then half rolls over, so he can look over his shoulder at Chris with one eye.

“What are you offering?” he asks, eyebrow arching suspiciously. Chris grins and slides one hand down to grab at Seb’s ass.

Innocently, of course.

“Nothing,” Chris murmurs back, pressing another kiss behind Seb’s ear.

Seb frowns back at him - a classic grumpy bear reaction - and then settles back into his pillow, leaving Chris to grab at his ass without further comment.

“What time did you leave?” Seb yawns a few minutes later, voice rumbly, halfway back to sleep.

With a responding yawn, Chris slides his hand into Seb’s underwear through the leg hole, and answers, “Just after five-thirty. I made pretty good time.”

“Hmm,” Seb replies automatically, drifting back off. He’s almost entirely asleep when he rouses himself from the dead just long enough to add, “I missed you. You would have liked Dublin.”

Smiling, Chris rubs his thumb back and forth over Seb’s butt cheek, and says, “Maybe next time.”

“Yeah,” Seb yawns back, reaching up to adjust his pillow. They lay there quietly, Chris petting his hip and thigh, until Seb makes a grumbly noise and pushes his ass back against Chris’s hard-on. He asks, sleepily, “You gonna feel me up all day, or you wanna do this?”

Chris surprise laughs at that, fingers automatically tightening around the jut of Seb’s hip. He noses at the nape of Seb’s neck and groans a little, rolling his hips forward as his hand slides around to press over Seb’s dick.

“I was gonna let you sleep,” he murmurs, scratching at Seb’s lower belly, “but since you asked…”

Since he asked, now Chris is gonna do him good. Twice, preferably.

With a grin, Seb half turns over, so they’re mostly face to face, and says, “I can’t fall asleep with your dick in my back.”

“Oh yeah? That’s a good excuse,” Chris teases, laughing a little as he leans down and adds, “Very convenient.”

Seb laughs, his _god you’re stupid but I love you a lot_ laugh, and lets Chris kiss him for the first time since they went their separate ways last month. He’s still noticeably half asleep, a little tired and a lot lazy as he moves his mouth slowly, one hand coming up to rest against the back of Chris’s head.

It’s hard not to make a little noise when Seb curls his fingers and scratches at Chris’s scalp a little. Honestly, Chris didn’t just miss the sex, he missed everything - including the little things like that.

When Chris deepens the kiss, Seb gives up doing much else, and lets his hand flop down against Chris’s shoulder instead. He just relaxes back into the pillow, and lets Chris go to town.

Chris snorts a laugh against the side of Seb’s nose, and untangles his hand from inside Seb’s underwear. They’re tight and so, so good. He palms at Seb’s chest instead, scratching his fingers through the hair between Seb’s pecs, and then trails them down to his belly button.

Then he kisses Seb twice more, making them both obnoxiously noisy before pulling away.

“Mmm,” Seb smiles sleepily, looking up at Chris with a foggy expression on his face.

Chris smiles back automatically - it’s a kneejerk reaction that also happens to be attached to his gut and his dick - and brushes his thumb down Seb’s cheek and along his jaw, before leaning down to press another kiss to his mouth.

“What?” he grins, unable to stop himself from laughing when he notices Seb beginning to crack up at the look on his face.

It’s nothing - just the carefree excitement of being home again making them both stupid - but Chris still can’t help himself from loving the way Seb rolls his eyes, just a little. As he grins and leans back down for another kiss, Seb covers Chris’s face up with one hand, and laughs.

Underneath Seb’s palm, Chris cackles, and then bites a little.

He ends up being released a second later, watching fondly as Seb’s laughter fades into a tired yawn. Chris feels himself doing the stupid smile - his _I love you so much, no matter what_ smile - as Seb’s fingers trail up to comb through Chris’s hair.

“Get to it,” Seb commands, cutting off his own yawn. It just makes Chris laugh again.

“I’ll get to it,” Chris replies easily, sticking his tongue out and making a stupid face, “Watch me.”

Seb grins, eyes crinkling up into half moons as he laughs and flops from his elbow onto his back, legs falling open. Now that’s the kinda content Chris likes to subscribe to. He gropes his way down Seb’s chest as he leans in for another kiss - he missed that mouth about three different ways - and, god help him, does a really bad job of keeping his hands to himself.

He palms Seb through his underwear, thumb and fingers dragging up and down the length of Seb’s dick as he gets hard.

The feeling of Seb shifting his hips from side to side, groaning a little under his breath, drives Chris fucking wild. He pulls away from Seb’s mouth and looks down the length of his body instead. Seb’s got one hand splayed out over his chest, fingers flexing against his pec, and the other propped up by the elbow, hand curled into the warm spot where Chris’s shoulder and neck meet.

Frankly, even with the blanket tugged up and twisted around his legs, Seb looks like a fucking piece. Chris has no idea how he managed to snag the foreign hot guy, but he’ll take it.

He starts tugging Seb’s underwear down, laughing as Seb lays there, starfished. Chris has to push himself up to maneuver the underwear down Seb’s legs, which are about a mile long when he refuses to bend at the knee to help speed things along.

Chris smacks at Seb’s ass a little, and then presses a kiss to the arch of Seb’s foot when it finally comes up off the bed, ankle tangled in the leg of his underwear.

“You’re good at that,” Seb laughs, watching Chris’s face. “You done that before?”

Rolling his eyes, Chris tries not to smile too much as he lets Seb’s leg drop. It bounces against the mattress heavily, tanned toes flexing against the white sheets as Seb stretches and then relaxes, looking pleased with himself. He’s got about ten chins from this angle, and Chris is into every single one of them.

One of Chris’s palms sink into the pillow beside Seb’s head as he leans back over Seb’s body and says, “I see how this is gonna be.”

“This is all you, pal,” Seb grins back - charming fucker, as always - before running both hands over Chris’s pecs, and then up and around the back of his neck.

Laughing, Chris leans down, and presses a soft, dry kiss to Seb’s top lip. He leaves his eyes open, waiting for a reaction, and, when Seb just stares back evenly, opens his whole mouth over Seb’s, teeth against chin stubble. He cracks up when Seb immediately makes a noise of surprise, and then laughs when Seb gives him a shove.

“You’re the worst,” Chris announces quietly, smacking Seb’s hand away from his shoulder. He presses another kiss to the top of Seb’s nose, and adds, “But I love you anyway.”

Seb slings one arm up around Chris’s shoulders, and makes a noise of agreement. It’s a deep, sleepy ‘mmm’ that comes from the back of his throat as his eyes drift closed, head tilting to one side. Chris takes a minute to mouth along the stubbled line of Seb’s jaw, cause he missed that too.

As he nuzzles back into the spot below Seb’s ear, he groans a little, grinding his cock against Seb’s thigh.

Chris is clearly the event coordinator here. He gives his dick a little more attention and then pushes himself up onto one elbow, reaching out to fumble through the bedside drawer.

He digs around in it for a good minute, half distracted by Seb sleepily grabbing at his dick. After a few seconds of rummaging, all he’s got is a handful of shit inapplicable to the current situation: an extra phone cord, a wayward pair of sunglasses, and the retainer that should really probably be in Seb’s mouth.

It’s a good minute of fumbling before Chris finds the lube; Seb spends the same amount of time sucking kisses into the side of Chris’s neck, mouth warm and wet and scratchy from his two-day stubble.

“Alright, you gotta…” Chris starts, distractedly patting at Seb’s flank.

Seb yawns in response, and goes to roll onto his stomach, but Chris catches him with one palm on his belly.

“Hey,” Seb complains, frowning.

Chris just smacks a kiss to the side of Seb’s face before dropping back onto the mattress behind him, chest to back.

He’s gotta get at that ass, good god. Chris doesn’t say anything else, just holds onto his dick with one hand so he can press the head of it into the small of Seb’s back. Fuck, yeah, that’s exactly what he was looking for - it makes Chris groan a little, as he drags his dick between the muscular dips of Seb’s lower back, and then across his tailbone.

Seb makes a little noise, satisfied but restless, and reaches back to pull Chris’s arm around him.

“Mmm, babe," Chris murmurs, going for Seb’s stomach. He palms Seb’s lower belly and tugs him back, dick bumping into the backs of his thighs.

When Chris thrusts forward this time, he lets his dick go where it wants to, which is right up against Seb’s balls.

“Ah,” Seb breathes, rolling his ass back against Chris.

The only thing that could make this better is lube. Chris cracks the thing of it open, squirts some into his hand, and wraps it around his dick. He jerks off a couple times to get himself nice and slick, and then goes back to grinding against Seb’s perfect ass.

Seb’s panting a little now, too, working back against Chris’s dick as he brings a hand up to hold onto the pillow under his head.

Jesus, that feels good. After a month of jerking off to pictures and Facetime, there is nowhere in the world Chris would rather be. He opens his mouth against Seb’s back in a sloppy kiss, and groans again as he grinds against Seb’s ass again, pushing into it a little this time.

He was gonna do something - maybe eat Seb out a little, maybe get a good lubey handjob going - but he can’t wait. He’s gotta get in that ass now. They’ll have at least a couple days to make up the rest, and if Chris has anything to say about it, the remainder of today will be spent fucking in bed, eating, and watching the shows Seb missed while he was overseas.

Seb may have plans to go to the gym tomorrow, but until that happens, he’s Chris’s.

After getting a little more lube going, Chris reaches down and thumbs at Seb’s ass, rubbing the pad of his thumb back and forth before pressing forward, groaning a little when he feels the tip sink inside.

That really gets Seb going. He lets out a garbled noise and pushes his ass backwards, fingers digging into the pillow beneath his head. Chris bites his lip a little, watching, trying not to give in and jerk off, and then leans forward to rest against Seb’s warm skin.

“I gotcha,” Chris pants, rolling his forehead against Seb’s shoulder, and then groaning as more of his thumb sinks inside; he flexes it back and forth, chasing the way Seb reacts. When he angles his thumb down, Seb swears and grinds forward, trying to hit mattress. “Oh god, yeah, baby, that feels good.”

Seb lets out another moan, and goes for his dick. He pushes the head of his cock up against his stomach, teasing himself as Chris works in and out of him. Every time Chris pulls out, he uses the pad of his thumb to gather up lube before sinking back in again.

“C’mon,” Seb groans, thighs shaking as he plays with the head of his dick. “Chris.”

Honestly.

Chris pulls back a little, but only so he can get a really good look at what he’s doing. He’s so overstimulated, he wouldn’t be able to answer the simplest question if asked.

He can feel Seb starting to work himself back deeper, wanting more, so Chris switches from his thumb to his middle and pointer fingers. He rubs them both along the line of Seb’s ass before curving inside, sliding both fingers right down to the second knuckle and leaving his thumb to rub along the outside.

The reaction is instant. Seb’s back muscles flex and he pushes back automatically, legs kicking out at the sheets.

“Fuck,” Chris swears, higher brain function no longer working. “Seb, baby - jesus.”

He fucks his fingers in and out a couple times, dick jerking forward twice, desperate to get in on the action.

A minute later, Seb reaches back over his shoulder blindly, trying to grab Chris’s head again. He announces, “I’m good.”

“Yeah,” Chris nods in agreement, but continues fingering him anyway.

“Chris,” Seb groans back, reaching up over his own head when he can’t get at Chris’s. He holds onto the headboard with one hand and rolls his ass back against Chris’s fingers, ready to get to the fucking.

Chris knows that tone. It’s the _you better hurry up and make it happen, else I’m gonna do it for both of us._

“Alright,” Chris relents, reluctantly pulling his fingers out and reaching for the lube again.

He puts a little more on his dick, cause it couldn’t hurt and it has been a while, and then wraps a hand around himself as he pushes forward, arranging Seb’s leg with his free hand.

Seb lets go of the headboard and steadies himself against the mattress instead as he arches back against Chris, angling his ass into the way Chris presses forward into him. It takes a second - which Chris spends panting like a fucking dog in the sun - and then things start happening.

There is nothing in the world that could stop Chris from groaning as he sinks inside.

“Fuck,” Seb swears, thighs shaking. He reaches back to grip at Chris’s head with one hand - their forever signal for ‘give me a second’ - before he groans and rotates his hips from side to side, panting shallowly. He swallows and adds with a low, rough voice, “God, I missed that.”

Chris is sweating, now, hot and riled up as Seb squeezes around him again and lets out a contented, soft groan.

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Chris babbles, as Seb pushes back more.

He can’t stop himself from thrusting up against Seb’s ass, even though there’s nowhere else to go. Chris snugs his hips in real tight, til his belly is pressed into the small of Seb’s back, and then angles his dick upward.

Seb fucking likes that. He loves it, actually, panting and grinding back against Chris even though his eyes are still sleepy and only half open.

“Good?” Chris asks, voice rough as he pets at Seb’s flank.

‘Good’ is an understatement, but it’s about as elaborate as Chris’s vocabulary gets right now.

As Seb turns his head, nodding and looking for a kiss, Chris presses their lips together and reaches down to hold onto Seb’s hip, dragging himself out slow before pushing back inside with one solid thrust. When his hips knock up against Seb’s ass with a solid smack, they both groan softly.

Seb’s breathing turns heavy as he breaks the kiss and reaches to grab at the pillow again. Chris watches him for a moment, over the tanned curve of his shoulder, and then closes his eyes and presses his forehead between Seb’s sticky shoulder blades.

It doesn’t take long to get going, even though they can’t exactly go hard in this position. Seb’s body is relaxed - sleepy and pliable - as Chris noses into the damp hairs at the nape of Seb’s neck, groans, and thrusts in and out and in again.

“Gotta,” Chris starts, cutting himself off with a moan as he shifts to pat at Seb’s chest aimlessly. “Up.”

He pulls out without further explanation, which makes Seb groan and dazedly ask, “What?”

Rather than articulate an answer, Chris wraps one arm around Seb’s middle, and rolls over onto his back, pulling Seb on top.

“Gotta fuck you better,” Chris explains, hands steadying Seb by the hips.

That body is fucking unreal. The face, however, is grumpy. Seb scowls down at Chris, tired.

“Hey,” Seb says belatedly, watching as Chris grabs his dick, holding it steady with one hand as the other tugs Seb forward by the hip, pushing backwards when they’re in the right position for Seb to sink down again. Seb follows Chris’s lead and drops his weight back, but he doesn’t look happy about it.

He groans a little, eyebrows knotting in pleasure as Chris fucks all the way back in.

“Ah, there - we go,” Chris pants, going for Seb’s dick.

This angle is so much better. With Seb’s weight on top, he just sinks right down. Now Chris can really get to fucking.

Seb looks a perfect mixture of half asleep and half fucked out. His hair’s all stuck up on one side, and even though he’s got those vampire bags happening underneath his eyes, he’s the most beautiful thing Chris has ever seen. Seb relaxes, belly slouching forward, shoulders back, and lets Chris do all the work.

He gets back into it, eyes drifting closed again as he bounces along to the rhythm Chris sets. Seb doesn’t contribute, but he does enjoy the ride.

Chris, on the other hand, groans and lets his head drop back against the pillows as he openly stares up at Seb, completely dazzled by the way he looks, floppy and relaxed and happy.

He holds onto Seb’s hips, lifting Seb’s weight so he can thrust up into him, and lets out a pinched, “Ah, fuck babe,” when he gets a particularly satisfying thrust in.

That’s the right angle - good god. They stay like that for a minute, Chris’s breath coming shorter and shorter the longer they fuck, until his forearms get tired and he has to drop Seb’s weight.

“Put me back down,” Seb pants, as Chris readjusts his grip, sliding one palm up from Seb’s thigh to his hip to his throat.

Out of breath, Chris wraps his fingers around the spot where Seb’s shoulder meets his neck, and leans him back.

“Baby,” he tries, but ends up laughing when Seb just goes immediately boneless, flopping over, face dropping into the pillow beside Chris’s ear. He presses a sloppy, wet kiss to the side of Chris’s neck, and nuzzles into the side of Chris’s head as Chris cracks up and then groans, trying to finish regardless of Seb’s floppy new position.

Seb’s hard as hell, covered in precome and grinding his dick up against Chris’s stomach, so Chris just rolls with it, and reaches both hands down to grab Seb’s ass and get his grope on.

He kicks the blankets away from their feet and spreads his legs a little, digging his heels into the mattress to try and steady their combined weight. As Chris thrusts up, his ass lifts up off the bed completely, hips and abs flexing as he follows the tight warmth of Seb’s ass.

Seb groans a little, and then pushes himself up onto one elbow, just so he can reach down and jerk himself off.

He also looks into Chris’s face, licks his lips, and says, “God that feels good.”

“Yeah,” Chris pants, back to holding Seb’s entire weight up so he can fuck him right. “It does, ugh.”

That makes Seb laugh a little, endeared. He lowers his head, gently resting his lips over Chris’s - it’s not a kiss, but he does mouth at Chris’s bottom lip a little, tongue rolling against it as he groans.

Total fucking sex brain.

Chris tries to keep their rhythm steady, but it’s difficult, especially as Seb’s breathing starts coming faster, and he rolls his hips in short little thrusts against Chris’s abs. With Seb’s mouth so close, Chris tilts his head up away from the pillow, and bites at his chin a little.

“Chris,” Seb manages, eyebrows knotting together before his whole body jerks and he drops his forehead against Chris’s mouth. He gets two shaky, stilted thrusts against Chris’s stomach before he comes with a soft moan.

Oh fuck yeah, god yeah, Chris thinks, pressing his lips together in the approximation of a kiss against Seb’s forehead.

Seb grinds back onto Chris’s dick, seeking out stimulation as he comes all over Chris’s stomach, making little noises and grabbing at one of Chris’s shoulders as he does so.

Once it feels like Seb has finished, Chris brings a leg up, rests his heel against the backs of Seb’s knees, and rolls them over.

“Uhhh,” Seb manages, dick drunk. He grabs at Chris’s chest automatically, and watches as Chris gathers his legs up, holding them on either side of his hips so he can fuck Seb into the mattress.

It takes longer than Chris would have originally given himself credit for. He’s so distracted by staring down at Seb, watching as he rubs his dick and tries to get himself back together, when he comes he’s almost surprised by it. He lets out a surprised, “Seb,” and freezes, muscles flexing as his body pushes himself closer, sinking his dick all the way in as he comes.

Fuck, this one feels relentless, racking through his body like a series of electric shocks. Chris digs his face into Seb’s neck and fucks his orgasm out, holding onto the top of Seb’s head with one hand as he does so.

When he’s done, he lays there panting, trying to catch his breath.

“Stay there a minute,” Seb manages, voice rough, equally fucked out.

Chris knows what he means. He pulls out a little, and then sinks back in, fucking through the novelty of using his own come as lube. Seb groans a little, soft and hoarse, and lifts his hips into it.

“Gonna,” Chris says eventually, when the overstimulation becomes too much. He reaches down to pull himself out, hips tilting back as he does so.

Content now, Seb lets his legs flop open and makes another sleepy noise, running a hand through his hair, which is now sweaty and sticking in about a hundred different directions.

With a tired laugh, Chris crawls back over Seb’s body and flops down on top of him, both hands going back to rest between Seb’s ass and the sheets.

~

They accidentally fall back asleep for an hour and a half.

When they wake up around noon, Seb straddles Chris and they fuck again, quick and satisfying.

After a long shower, Chris throws on some sweatpants and gets to ordering game day takeout while Seb wrangles his luggage and unpacks. The game is on at one, which means they have about an hour to situate themselves.

“I got you this,” Seb cackles, coming out of the bedroom with one hand outstretched.

On the couch, Chris looks up from their regular takeout menu and has about a second to catch the ball of green fabric Seb throws at him. As he shakes out the t-shirt and holds it out to read, he immediately starts laughing. It says SHOW ME YOUR SHAMROCKS and has a four leaf clover perfectly over each boob. Upon checking the tag, Chris also notices it’s a ladies size large.

Cracking up, Chris immediately pulls it over his head, yanking the price tag off as he goes.

“This is great,” he says.

“You should probably wash it,” Seb adds, scratching his bare belly as he walks back into the bedroom.

Chris shrugs and goes back to perusing the takeout menu.

Pizza and wings are always a delicious choice.

~

An hour and a half later, the food has arrived and Chris is yelling at the TV.

“This is bullshit,” he rants, holding onto Seb’s legs in his lap as he settles back into the couch after a particularly belligerent reaction that had him launching his whole self over the coffee table.

Seb, laying on the cushions beside him, makes a generally agreeable noise, and continues to scroll Instagram.

“Fucking Jackson,” Chris grumbles, reaching for another slice of now almost cold pizza. He gets half of it levered into his mouth as the game goes to commercial, and then starts up again, “I can’t believe this.”

Kicking off a new season without Brady is a crime, and Chris is about one commercial break away from launching back into his now well-formed conspiracy theory. He can feel the tirade brewing - give him another two beers, and Seb is going to hear the most recent version of “The Colts framed the Pats after a decade long grudge.”

He had a lot of time to read stuff on the internet while Seb was gone, okay.

“It’s only four games, babe,” Seb says, which is the wrong choice of words.

“Four games? Four games?!” Chris rants, eyebrows arching up into his hairline as Seb laughs and sits up, legs still half bent on top of Chris as he leans forward and reaches for the last couple wings on the plate. “Seb, don’t get me started.”

Still laughing a little, Seb shrugs and raises his eyebrows, says, “Okay,” before biting into a wing.

As the game comes back from commercial, Chris cracks another beer and waits for Seb to flip around, so his head is in Chris’s lap instead of his feet. As they go through a play-by-play on TV, Chris sighs and pets at Seb’s hair, way longer in the top than it was when he left. He really fucking missed his dude.

“What?” Seb asks, smiling when he catches Chris staring.

Totally clocked, Chris smiles down at Seb’s face, and murmurs, “Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are big sleepy bear fans, you'll be pleased to know the working title for this was grumpy bear.
> 
> Also, if you'd like to read more about Chris's conspiracy theory, check [this article](http://www.gq.com/story/these-ballghazi-conspiracy-theories-will-never-die) out. Also come say hay on [tumblr](http://sidnihoudini.tumblr.com) anytime.


End file.
